The traditional leveling device of the loading head of asphalt pavement recycling equipment adopts an oil cylinder leveling control, and generally uses an electric control hydraulic valve only for controlling the stroke of the oil cylinder to achieve the purpose of leveling; this system has very high requirements for the electric control system and needs complicated program control. Particularly, the electric control system may be out of work due to a failure, resulting in influencing the construction schedule.